dc_earth_102_5fandomcom-20200214-history
Golem
Personality Role Alignment Passively supportive of both good and evil if their actions/goals seem like fun though he takes no active actions himself unless someone asks him to and gives good reasons OR if others attack him, damage him or disrespect nature in his presence. Dominant Behavior Patterns Golem loves to wander the Earth and view all that humans have accomplished all the while tending to to the Earth when he feels like it. Good and Bad Habits/Hobbie Golem loved games when he was a mage due to the creativity needed to win and his love for them has only increased with the passage of time. He believes games free a person however briefly from their troubles and duties and all people should play, even when in battle he plays so this can be seen as both a good and bad hobby. History Before Golem was the Avatar of The Green he was Mordred, the son of a Druid matron Morgana de la Tierra (Moragana of the Earth) who was loved by all in the nearby villages and who cared for their sick and ill without a thought of profit or coin. Even before he became a mage Mordred was a clever boy with a knack for playing games and caring for others and he learned much in the way of morals through his mother Morgana which was to give what you can and be grateful for what you get. Over the next decade Mordred grew into a druid that would soon surpass his mother and even when all he did with his power was help people he became feared by many and hated by some. Several of the villagers turned on the druids in an effort to get at Mordred and the Kingdom of Camelot quickly rounded them up and tried them with witchcraft and consorting with the Devil. The woman were to be burned at the stake and Mordred and the other ninety nine male druids were to be beheaded and tossed into a mass grave, unmarked and untended at the entrance of the Black Forest. As Mordred's body (And head) as well as the other ninety nine druids were tossed into the forest something happened that no one expected. While many were of the assumption that druids sorely dealt with flowers, curing salves and such they never considered that some druids had ties to the opposite side to nature, Death. Mordred was a closet Necromancer, a rare breed of druid would could control the death aspects of nature and when he died his soul was strong enough to remain in his body long enough to be sensed by the Black Forest. Minutes after the bodies were dumped and left to rot the Black Forest absorbed all their bodies and transformed Mordred into the Avatar of The Green. When Mordred awoke and became aware of his situation he felt a deep hate awaken inside him for the betrayal that led to the deaths of his people. Even as The Green's Avatar he could not bear the fact that so many of his people had been killed and he set his sights on Camelot. That night Mordred visited the kingdom and it vanished beneath the earth as punishment for the crimes committed against his people. For centuries Mordred watched, learned and played with a select few and slowly saw mankind develop an acceptance to those who were not the same as them. After a while he decided to once again take a spot within humanities populace. Political Information Occupation/Affiliation Temporary: Those who help the Earth (Aka The Green) and Earth herself. Constant: None unless the gamer base counts. Enemies Those who harm or disrespect the Earth and those who bully others. Allies (Friends) Gamers and those who care for The Green Notable Relatives None as they have all passed away Notable Relationships None as of yet. Skills/Abilities Fighting Styles Over the centuries Golem has visited battlefields both old and new to gain knowledge of fighting styles from the spirits of dead warriors. The styles he has mastered over the years are as follows. Krav Maga, Sambo, Silat, Muay Thai, Pankration, Fencing, Samurai Kenjutsu, Iai-Jutsu, Taijutsu, Bojutsu, Shuriken throwing, Kayakujutsu, Bajutsu, Tantojutsu, Kyujutsu, Jujutsu, Russian knife fighting, Spartan shield and spear fighting, Boxing and Aikido. Powers/Equipment Avatar of The Green Golem is the avatar of The Green which means his body is composed entirely of sentient plant matter which regrow itself no matter how many times it is damaged and must be completely destroyed in order to beat him. His strength, stamina and speed are potentially limitless as he draws strength from The Green and he doesn't need to eat, breathe or sleep. ' Magic Plants/Plant Weapons' As the avatar of The Green Golem can make, shape, create and manipulate new plants or plant weapons that have never before been created and give them various abilities/powers so long as they are tied in some way to nature. Nature Embodiment Golem is nature itself and can manipulate all forms of it such as plants, weather and the elements except for Fire, animals and fungi as fire is his natural weakness and The Red and Grey govern animals and fungi respectively. Necromancy As Mordred was a Necromancer in his past life Golem can use Necromancy to raise the dead, talk to spirits, grow stronger by feeling on life force, steal souls, kill things via death touch and so on. He can use these abilities in conjunction with his powers as the Avatar of The Green. Immortality So long as the green exists and his "Golems" are not destroyed at the same time Golem cannot be killed and will endlessly revive if defeated...or if The Green dies...that too. Cannot be mentally influenced or controlled by mental abilities. Golems Golem can create copies of himself named...Golems. These copies have all the powers he does and on his level and he can summon/go to them them at a moments notice. (He cannot however use them unless more than one person is fighting him or the copies and that also means no one can target them without bringing him into the mix.) ' Weaknesses' Golem is somewhat weak to fire of a very high temperature (Over 1000 degrees Celsius) though he can coat himself in a magical fireproof sap or use various other defenses such as forming walls of earth or making his skin become ironwood. Physical Condition Physical conditions found in Earth 102.5 which apply to semi-peaked human characters are listed here. Human characters can have up to two of these: Maximum Brain Capacity and Wisdom for me please. *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Celerity *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom Admin Bill of Approval